


T.I.L.F.

by pocketsizedtitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Rating will go up, Teacher-Student Relationship, but i went ahead and marked it as underaged just in case :'), just enjoy for the eventual porn, levi is 17 so i'm not really sure if that's considered underaged?, levi's a big bully, pls don't take too seriously, student!levi, teacher!Eren, this fic is written for fun so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsizedtitan/pseuds/pocketsizedtitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi’s in love with his teacher, but for some reason none of his advances were working.</p><p>Maybe asking for sex wasn’t the best approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> can also be found on my [tumblr](http://pocketsizedtitan.co.vu/post/94297730506/t-i-l-f).
> 
> notes: this was meant to be a drabble. but oh well. please don't take this fic too seriously and just enjoy it for the eventual porn, as the rating -will- go up.

 

 **tilf:** teacher i'd like to fuck.

Everyone had that one teacher they wanted to bone, and if not it was probably because you went to a shitty school with old-ass teachers and for that, Levi felt sorry for you.

For Levi, there was only one teacher in his life he had eyes for, and that teacher was five-feet-seven-inches of tanned skin, messy brown hair and abnormally bright green eyes. _  
_

"But he sounds taller than you, Levi!" you’re probably thinking. As if height was an issue for Levi. He liked his meat taller — that meant longer legs to wrap around his waist while he pounded into — _ahem._

"Mr. Ackerman, have you been listening to a word I said?"

Levi blinked, the cause of all his wet dreams and sexual frustrations staring down at him with those fiercely passionate eyes. Eyes that he wanted to see light up with a different kind of passion; the kind where they were both panting, a tangled mess of limbs and blankets, pretty pink mouth open in breathy gasps and moa— “ _Mr. Ackerman._ ”

"What?"

Mr. Jaeger took in three deep breaths, remembering the principal’s words that  _violence was no way to discipline students_. Yeah, well,  _he_ didn’t have one Levi Ackerman in his class. “I was asking if you brought your textbook with you today.”

Levi glanced around the classroom to see that the other students had their English textbooks open, before looking down at his own vacant desk. “I guess not.”

Eren turned around on his heels with a clip, “Mr. Kirschtein, please share your textbook with Mr. Ackerman.”

"Aw do I  _have_ to?”

"Yes."

He pointedly ignored the scraping of desk as Jean scooted his closer to Levi’s, as well as the threatening sneer and the squeak that followed.

——

"Mr. Ackerman, a moment, please."

Ah, Levi’s favorite words. He leaned against Eren’s desk as the rest of the students filed out of the classroom, backpack slung over a single shoulder. 

Eren didn’t look up as the students left, door swinging shut after their departure. He finished stacking up today’s assignment into a neat pile before gracing Levi with his attention, instantly feeling more irritated by doing so. For a seventeen year old, Levi was extremely… what was the word Eren was looking for?

Arrogant. Right.

The brat got away with so much because everyone was too scared of him — students and teachers included — and yet despite his bad attitude, his uniform was always kept neat. His cleanly appearance did not reflect his bad attitude in the least. And that irked Eren for some unfathomable reason.

Also the way Levi looked at Eren like he was some piece of meat.

That definitely irked him the most.

Eren cleared his throat. “I’m getting tired of having the same discussion with you, Mr. Ackerman. You really need to start doing the assignments and homework, as well as bringing class materials otherwise I’ll be forced to hold you back another year. You’re not going to pass at this rate.”

Levi inspected his nails, letting out a noncommittal hum. 

Eren drummed his fingers against the desk. “Do you understand, Mr. Ackerman?”

"Yeah," Levi said, sliding his hand into his pocket. He turned his body completely towards Eren, other hand propped against the table as he leaned forward, expression unreadable. He could see how uncomfortable it made his teacher. "But I don’t really like to be told what to do… unless I get something out of it."

Eren furrowed his brows in confusion. “You’ll get passing grades, isn’t that enough?”

A snort. “That’s too boring.”

Eren drew his bottom lip between his teeth, a habit Levi was very well aware the man did whenever deep in thought. “I suppose I could offer you an incentive. Maybe something like —”

"Sex."

"Stickers."

"…"

"…."

“ _Stickers_?”

“ _Sex?!”_

"I’m not some elementary school kid who can be bribed with stickers!"

Eren stood up, hands slamming angrily over the desk, face glowing bright red. “And I’m not having  _sex_ with a student!”

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “…And if i wasn’t a student?”

Eren opened his mouth, eyes widening as he realized his error, words tumbling out of his tongue as he tried to fix it, “Y-you know what I meant!”

"I think what you meant is that you’d have sex with me if I wasn’t your student."

"I wouldn’t have sex with you ever!"

Levi’s gaze was positively predatory, but Eren wasn’t going to let some high school student intimidate him. He stood his ground, glaring back at Levi who stated quite simply: 

"Let’s have sex, teach."

——

Levi walked out of Eren’s classroom fifteen seconds later, a bright red hand mark printed across his right cheek.

Perhaps telling his teacher to have sex with him wasn’t the  _best_ approach.

But that didn’t deter him in the least; if anything, it made him more excited to find out how he’d win Mr. Jaeger’s heart (and ass) over. 

Which he would.

Eventually.

Maybe.

A guy could dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**one month earlier - august.**

Levi didn’t ask for much in life, he honestly didn’t. A clean room. A clean environment. Clean clothes and lunch money for food. 

That wasn’t much to ask for, right?

He didn’t think so either. It was all perfectly reasonable, he thought as he put the freshman kid down (and by put: promptly dropping the kid onto his rear end). The freshman had to scramble around to find his glasses that had fallen off while Levi proceeded to count the money that came out of the kid’s pocket.

"Five bucks, huh," Levi said, frowning down at the freshman who squeaked. "Pretty sure you had more money last week. You holdin’ out on me?"

"N-No!"

Levi crouched down so they were at eye level, forearms propped over knees. It unnerved the freshman the way Levi stared, emotionless and blank as his dull tone droned out, “You sure ‘bout that?”

Sweat trickled down red hair. “I w-wouldn’t lie to you, Levi.”

Levi reached out as the kid coiled away in fear, but all Levi did was adjust his school tie. “Alright.”

"Alright?"

"I said alri—"

"What do you think you’re  _doing_?”

Venom laced every word.

The freshman practically jumped out of his skin as Levi turned unblinking gray eyes to the owner of said venomous voice. Levi could only assume that the guy was a student with how young his face was, all angles and brows and corners of his lips contorted into a beautiful kind of fury.

"I was collecting my lunch money."

“ _You_ ,” the brown-haired student seethed, each step towards them threatening, “return that money at once.”

Levi stared back, challenging, “Make me.”

"Heh." A wild grin slowly made its way over that beautifully furious face as he rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt. "So be it."

And as Levi was sent flying with a well-deserved kick to his face, that was the moment he fell in love with Eren Jaeger.

(Who would’ve thought that the Pretty Faced Guy With the Nice Kick was his English teacher, as Levi found out later when they were all in the principal’s office, something about  _you do not use violence to discipline students, Mr. Jaeger — and as for_ you  _Mr. Ackerman, taking another student’s lunch money — !!_ blah, blah, blah.

And that was how Levi met Mr. Jaeger.)

* * *

Levi threw his backpack onto the patchy grass behind the bleachers, unlit cigarette already between teeth as he plopped down next to his bag.

Petra leaned over to light his smoke for him, brow quirked curiously, “You alright, Levi?”

He leaned back on his left hand, the other supporting the cigarette, “Huh?”

"I dunno," she sat back between Auruo and Gunther, Erd off to the side playing with his Nintendo DS, "you seem…. your eyes seem brighter I guess? You on somethin’?"

Levi snorted, smoke billowing after, “No. That’s the look of love.”

Silence.

Crickets.

Somewhere a trumpet gave a loud screeching noise as band continued their practice on the field.

Petra laughed. “Good one, Levi.”

"I’m in love, Petra."

The silence was awkward this time as she tucked a strand of hair behind an ear, “Who’s the, um, unlucky lady?” 

"A guy."

This time, Auruo coughed. “A  _guy?”_

Levi sighed as he stared off into the distance, a faraway look in his eyes, “I’m in love with Mr. Jaeger.”

"As in the new senior English teacher Mr. Jaeger?" Gunther asked slowly.

"Yes."

"As in Mr. Jaeger who already has a reputation for his spartan teaching methods?"

Levi didn’t have class with him yet, but it was only Mr. Jaeger’s first day and students were already gossiping over how scary of a teacher he was. A thrilled shiver traveled up Levi’s spine, followed by a sigh that could only be described as dreamy. “Yes.”

“ _The_ Mr. Jaeger who sent you flying with a roundhouse kick, leaving that mark across your face?”

"Yes."

Smitten. Levi was smitten and his friends could see it written all over his face. Anyone who didn’t know him would probably not have noticed; would assume based on the glazed appearance of his eyes and the slight flush of his cheeks that he was probably on something. But no. His friends knew him well enough to know that he didn’t do drugs, only smoked and drank beer, and that was that.

And to them it was honestly kind of weird so the rest of their first break passed by with awkward conversation and just as awkward glances at Levi, who remained silent save for the few sighs.

Smitten.

The number one delinquent in Rose Private School was smitten.

* * *

"As some of you know, this is my first year teaching here," Eren stood in front of his fourth period English class, twenty-four pairs of eyes staring back. Well, mostly twenty-four. Some of them were spacing out, another student was dozing off in the back, and two girls were passing each other notes. It always amused him how students assumed their teacher never noticed these things, "My name is Eren Jaeger. I’ll be looking forward to getting to know you guys throughout the year."

Levi rested his cheek in a palm, giving Mr. Jaeger one-hundred percent of his attention.  _Spartan teaching, huh,_ Levi mused as Eren turned around to scribble his name over the whiteboard, gaze drifting down to the black slacks that hugged that perfectly shaped rump.  _Doesn’t seem so bad…_ but the throbbing in his cheek begged to differ.

"…any questions?" Eren asked as turned back around.

A girl raised her hand. 

"Yes, um," Eren pulled up the seating chart, "Miss Carolina?"

"How old are you, Mr. Jaeger?"

"Uh, twenty-five."

Another girl raised her hand.

"Are you married?"

"No—"

"Are you single?"

"I—"

Even guys started bombarding him with questions. Levi sat back, enjoying the way Eren got flustered over the personal questions, stammering over his words as he tried to regain control over the classroom. 

"Okay guys, let’s um—"

"Would you ever date a guy, Mr. Jaeger?"

"Those kinds of things are of no matter to you kids."

"Just hypothetically."

"What about a student?"

"I would never—"

"Can we call you Eren?"

"You look so young."

"Are you sure you’re twenty-five?"

"He’s so cute," quiet giggling.

"Mr. Jaeg—"

_BAM._

Several mouths snapped shut, and the kid dozing off in the back sat up in his seat, blinking groggily as he tried to remember where he was. 

Eren retracted his fist from the desk, the desk which he had slammed his fist into, head bowed. He lifted his head up, murderous green eyes holding twenty-four rear ends securely in their seats, “Listen here you little shits. This is a classroom. I am your teacher. And you will treat me as such, got it?”

Silence.

“ _Got it?_ ”

A subdued chorus of, “Yes, Mr. Jaeger.”

The anger dissipated into a bright smile, “Good. So long as you remember that, we’ll get along just great.”

* * *

"Mr. Ackerman, a moment, please?"

Levi normally hated hearing those words, especially from teachers. They always meant he was going to get scolded in some way, probably told to do his homework, or that he had detention later, or that the principal wanted to see him because little Billy complained Levi stole his lunch money. Again.

Yeah, well, little Billy needed to man up.

Levi slumped back in his seat as the rest of the students left. No point in getting up if Mr. Jaeger was just going to scold him, too. Especially if it had anything to do with earlier and that kid and that roundhouse kick.

He rubbed his check. And what a kick it was…

The kick that set his heart a-thumping for Eren Jaeger.

"You know, most teachers call students by their first names," Levi pointed out.

Eren shrugged. “I don’t think it’s appropriate when I don’t know my students well enough, yet.”

Levi waited as Eren shut the classroom door.

"Ho~ don’t want anyone to hear you punishing me?" Not that Levi would mind being punished by him. He was hoping for it. Maybe Eren would pull off his tie, tell him  _you’ve been a naughty boy, Mr. Ackerman_. Maybe he’d make Levi sprawl across his desk, bind Levi’s hands with his tie, make sure Levi couldn’t do anything while Eren rode him. That kind of punishment.

But that kind of punishment seemed lost on Eren. He leaned back against his desk, ankle crossed over the other as he frowned at Levi. “I’m not going to punish you. I just wanted to talk about earlier.”

"Boring," Levi muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I just wanted to apologize for kicking you. That was unprofessional of me."

A lot of things were unprofessional about Mr. Jaeger. Like how good looking he was (oh yeah, good one Levi, good one. Mental pat on the back.)

"But you shouldn’t be bullying people, Mr. Ackerman."

Like the aggressive way he got his classroom to settle down earlier.

"There’s no honor in picking on smaller kids."

Like the fiery way his eyes lit up as he talked, all passionate and sincere.

"If I catch you picking on the other kids again, I’m not gonna go easy on you, understand?"

Like the way Levi was already thinking about inappropriate things in regards to Mr. Jaeger, and they’d only just met.

"Mr. Ackerman?"

The cool way Levi held his gaze made Eren wary, but he didn’t know why. All he knew was that he was filled with a sense of foreboding for his immediate future.

"Sure, Mr. Jaeger."

**present - september.**

Levi sat at the back steps of the auditorium, cigarette in mouth and lighter in hand. It was an unbearably warm day today so his uniform jacket was strewn on the ground, t-shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He played with the lighter, flicking it on and off, watch on hand jerking with each movement before sliding down his wrist as he brought the light to his smoke.

Or he would have, had he not noticed movement from his peripheral vision.

Levi slowly turned his head, face carefully going blank as big green eyes invaded his sight. One blink later and he realized it was Eren crouching next to him, eyes wide as he tilted his head at Levi, expression expectant. It freaked Levi out and if he was any lesser person he probably would have fallen down the steps from fright.

“What’re you doing?” Eren asked in a singsong voice, smile strained. “Not about to light that cigarette, I hope.”

“…”

Levi dropped the cigarette into Eren’s open hand. His smile smoothed into a more natural one as he continued to wait. With a  _tch_ , Levi reached into his pocket and reluctantly dumped the pack of cigarettes into Eren’s hand.

“Thanks,” Eren said, ruffling Levi’s hair.

And if Levi wasn’t too busy sulking over his confiscated smokes, he would have allowed himself to be pleased over the fact that Mr. Jaeger was touching him.

But no, Levi was Rose Private School’s number one delinquent! Total badass! As if he’d melt to being ruffled on the head like some kindergarten kid. As if he’d turn into putty just because Mr. Jaeger touched him….

Mr. Jeager touched him.

_Touched Levi._

Play it cool, Levi.

He shrugged off Eren. “Yeah, whatever.”

“You know, you’re a really strange kid,” Eren said as he stood up and dumped the packet into the trash can.

Levi wanted to make an immature comment about how he totally  _wasn’t_ a kid, but figured it would only make him come off as a child even more, thus smartly held his words back.

“Like, you’re always so particular about some things, such as keeping your appearance neat, and your uniform ni—,” Eren started, gesturing at Levi to prove his point, green eyes wandering from a clean white shoulder down the length of his arms and to those bare forearms. Eren gulped, “—nice. But then you bully kids and give everyone a hard time.”

Levi wasn’t subtle about the way he dragged his gaze up the length of Eren’s body, “Trying to understand me or something, Mr. Jaeger?”

“I guess so. You’re my student, after all.”

“I hate dirty things.”

“Bullying is dirty.”

“I just take what I want.” And everything about Levi’s stare said he wanted Eren Jaeger, but his English teacher was too daft to notice. Levi rolled his eyes and looked away.

“Have you ever considered asking, maybe? I could always provide you with lunch money.”

“I don’t want your lunch money.”

“Then what  _do_ you want, Mr. Ackerman?”

“I think you already know that.” Hands to knees, Levi slowly pushed himself up, propping one foot against the highest step. “Or are you going to keep pretending that you don’t know?”

Eren was red. It was cute, Levi thought, the way he blushed when he was angry or embarrassed. “I am your teacher, so treat me as such.”

“Only when you start treating me like the other students.”

Eren started. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You call everyone by their first names now,” Levi pointed out, “and yet I’m still ‘Mr. Ackerman.’”

“I-It’s because you act like this!”

“’Like this’?” Levi parroted, taking a step closer as Eren took one back.

“….I’m done with this conversation.”

“Okay.”

“…”

“…”

Eren took another shaky step back. “S-stop!”

“Stop what?”

The brat was taunting him! Playing a little game of chicken. As if Eren was going to back down—but he did end up backed against the building wall, Levi only a step away. “Move aside, Mr. Ackerman.”

In all of the pornos Levi watched, scenes like this always ended up with sex. So if he just pushed a little more…

Levi closed the distance, caging Eren between his arms, eyes dark in a predatory leer. “I’m hot. You’re hot. We should have sex.”

Usually in pornos – or at least the ones Levi watched – it always ended with the other partner playing hard to get for a little bit before things got hot and heavy. He didn’t think he watched a single one where the proposition-ee kneed the proposition-er in the stomach.

Levi grunted, breath knocked out as he fell to his knees, hands clutching his now aching abdomen. Eren grabbed him by his hair and jerked his head back.

“You’re one hundred years too early to even  _think_ of having sex with me.”

Pushing him aside, Eren hurriedly stalked off.

Levi groaned and plopped over onto his side, curling into a fetal position. It took a while, but the pain subsided enough for him to breathe properly. He rolled onto his back so he was staring up at the blue sky, only a few stray clouds in sight.

Levi smirked, the image of Eren’s red face implanted forever in his memory.

Heh. Mr. Jaeger  _so_ had the hots for him.

* * *

Eren Jaeger was in trouble because he had the hots for a student.

Unbelievable. Un- _freakin’_ -believable.

After a month of pushing Levi away, after  _only_ just a month of being at that school, Eren was getting weak-kneed around a seventeen year old.

Wow what a mess his life was becoming, he thought as he dropped into his desk chair. All of the students were still out for lunch, giving him a blessed few minutes alone before classes resumed.

Eren wanted to scream. He wanted to flip his desk over. He wanted to punch something. But he opted for ruffling his hair and burying his face in his hands because everything was spinning out of control, and it was all thanks to a certain Levi Ackerman who insisted on having sex with him.

The absurdity of it all!

Normally Eren hated persistent guys. But there was something different about Levi. Maybe it was because he was young and cocky, or maybe it was because of the way he stared at Eren like Eren was the hottest thing on Earth. Or maybe —.

Eren turned his head towards the open door just as Levi walked down the hall. Their gazes met for a moment and Eren was glad he was sitting down because his knees trembled.

This stupid brat set Eren’s heart racing and he couldn’t figure out why. Okay, perhaps that wasn’t completely true…

Instead of bothering him like Eren thought he was going to do, Levi continued walking, the sounds of his steps fading away. Eren slumped into his seat with a relieved sigh.

No one could stand up so easily after Eren attacked them, but Levi did.

Levi was strong if his forearms were anything to go by, Eren thought, nibbling on his bottom lip. No wonder he was so cocky.

Eren held his red face in his hands, cheeks hot even to his own touch. It was hard to deny the fact that he was attracted to his student, because then he’d be denying the fact that he’d always been attracted to men that were stronger or just as strong him. There was something about a capable man; a confident one who could hold his own against Eren, who Eren didn’t have to worry about being careful around that always got to him (to be honest, it was a rare experience).

And Levi definitely got to him.

Eren banged his forehead over the desk surface, the pain a reminder that even though he was physically attracted to his student, nothing could come of it.

He’d continue to turn down Levi’s advances.

And hopefully keep his wits intact. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been a while ;-;. These chapters are in desperate need of editing -- will get to that soon!

Levi was a simple guy with simple needs.

Sleep, eat, see Mr. Jaeger, talk to Mr. Jaeger, tease Mr. Jaeger, see Mr. Jaeger get all flustered-while-trying-to-be-authoritative, eat some more, and then sleep. Not in any particular order.

“Thanks,” Levi said, releasing the freshman’s uniform collar so said freshman could scamper off. Sure, Levi took the kid’s lunch money, but he had enough manners to express his appreciation with a ‘thanks.’ And like it was said: simple needs. Levi needed to eat. In order to eat, he needed lunch money. It wasn’t his fault the pipsqueak couldn’t hold onto his own cash (pretty sure the freshman was taller than Levi, but details, details…).

“Mr. Ackerman.”

Ah, it seemed as if one of Levi’s other needs was going to be met. And so early, too! He turned around, blank-faced, “Good morning, Mr.Jaeger.”

The frown on Eren’s face was displeased, to put it lightly. “You  _will_ return that money.”

“I will?”

“Yes.”

“And why will I?”

“Unless you want to spend after school with Mr. Pixis overseeing your detention for the next two weeks, then you will.”

Levi’s expression remained undisturbed, but Eren was perceptive enough to notice the darkening in gray eyes. That was all he needed to know he won this battle. 

“I’ll see you in class, Mr. Ackerman.”

Not that Levi was sad to see Mr. Jaeger go, cutting their interaction short. It was a bittersweet feeling, really. Wanting to continue their conversation regardless of how mundane it was, but loving the sight of Eren leaving. He’d never seen a pair of pants fit a man so perfectly until now. 

With a sigh, Levi shoved the stolen money to the nearest freshman — they all looked the same — before heading to class.

**——-**

“You’re strangely quiet, Levi,” Petra said. Their little squad knew that Levi wasn’t one for talking, or socializing in general, but it was weird that, in the past 30 minutes they sat there in elective art class, not once had Levi made a shit joke.

“Yeah,” Auruo agreed, giving his chin a contemplative rub as he mixed colors on his palette. He managed a murky green color that he swirled his paint brush through before splashing it on paper, “’I call this piece Burrito Bell Special,’ is what you’d say by now.”

Levi didn’t respond, opting to swirling dark colors over his paper. Blacks, midnight blues and grays were the color scheme of  _his_ day. 

Gunther set his paintbrush down. “You alright, man?”

“Don’t  _ask_ him that,” Erd hissed. “You’ll get him started—”

“This is what happens when you’re in love,” Levi started, Erd heaving a defeated sigh in the background, “It’s full of hardships and pain.”

Petra rolled her eyes. “Stop being so dramatic.” She ignored the scowl Levi sent her way as she waved her hand, deciding to humor him, “Alright, tell me what you’ve been doing to get Mr. Jaeger to notice you.”

“…What?”

“Well, if you want him to like you, too, you have to give him a reason to, you know? He’s not gonna fall for you unless you do things that’ll get him to notice you.”

“Well, I…” Levi’s brows furrowed in thought. “I returned a freshman’s lunch money when he told me to.”

The squad was silent, their lack of response being filled with sounds from the rest of the classroom: other students chattering amongst themselves. Chairs dragging over floors. The teacher’s voice droning on somewhere.

“…Is that it?” Petra finally asked.

“That’s a lot for me.”

She rubbed the bridge of her nose, wondering why her best friends were all boys and dumb to boot. “Look, Levi, if you want him to notice you, you have to, I don’t know, do nice things. Offer to carry his stuff for him. Help him after classes. Talk to him like a normal person — ask him how his day was, ask him things about himself.” 

Saying it like that made it seem as if Levi stood a chance to win over their teacher, but Petra knew there was no swaying Levi when he set his mind to something.

“You gotta  _woo_ him.”

The scandalized expressions of all four male friends was worth it. 

“But he’s a guy, he doesn’t need to be wooed,” Gunther said.

“Yeah. I say just use the aggressive approach,” Erd butted in. “Make him yours!”

“No, no,  _no_ ,” Petra slammed her hand on the table. Everyone in the classroom went quiet, Petra turning bright red as she mumbled an apology before the noise started up again. “This is a delicate matter. He’s your teacher, he’s not gonna cave easily. Especially to no barbaric, caveman tactics.”

Levi nodded. Petra had a point. Whenever Levi tried to be aggressive, he always ended up in pain (not that he minded it…). “Alright. I got it.”

Petra raised her brows doubtfully. “If you say so. Just, Levi? Don’t say or do anything stupid.”

Levi was past that advice, having already asked his teacher for sex, but he pointedly kept that to himself.

**——-**

“…What is this?” 

Eren tilted his head. “What does it look like?”

Levi stared at the food on his desk. The classroom had emptied out for lunch, but Eren had told him to remain seated. Once everyone had left, Levi found himself faced with what looked like a home-cooked meal. “It looks like food.”

Eren leaned back against his own desk with a smile. “How perceptive of you.”

“But… why?”

“This way you won’t feel the need to steal other student’s lunch money. Now eat up.”

A thousand other questions popped up in Levi’s head, but Eren had already sat back at his desk and popped open his own food. And just like that, they were having lunch together.

“Did you make this, Mr. Jaeger?”

Eren swallowed a mouthful of rice. “Mhm. Leftovers from dinner last night. Since it’s just me, I always end up with a lot of extra food so… I just…” His words died out, as if he suddenly realized how inappropriate this all was. He cleared his throat, “Well, it’s silly to let food go to waste. It’s my duty to make sure my students are fed and healthy.”

“It’s good.”

“I’m glad.”

Levi glanced up, not missing the way the tips of Eren’s ears turned red, or how his eyes sparkled at the compliment. A sort of warmth spread through Levi. Like he’d been slowly dipped into a nice, hot bath, but it started from his heart and trickled its way throughout the rest of his body. It was a strangely content feeling. Almost boastful. Because this was food made by  _Eren_. Food that Eren had thought to make for  _Levi_. Not for any other student, but for  _Levi_. He had thought about Levi last night when he put this together, thought about Levi outside of school, at home when they were nowhere near each other, and that was enough to put him on cloud nine.

(Although, Levi recalled Petra’s words of wooing Eren, and he doubted this counted as wooing on his part. But he’d take what he could get.)

He  _could_ tease Eren about this. Point out the fact that he thought about Levi.

But why ruin the moment?

“How long have you been cooking?”

Eren looked up, startled by the question, but shrugged. “Since I was young, I think. I was always helping my mom out in the kitchen, so she taught me to cook. Can you cook at all, Mr. Ackerman?”

Ah, how it drove Levi crazy when Eren addressed him in such a formal way. “I can cook instant noodles.”

“That hardly counts as a proper meal,” Eren mumbled, not bothering to ask if Levi’s parents cooked him anything or gave him money. He’d read up on Levi’s file a long time ago. Orphaned. Lived with his uncle apparently, but as far as any of the staff knew, his uncle didn’t actually live with Levi and only sent money for rent. Unbelievable. Eren thought those kinds of things only happened in mangas. “Look, I’ll bring you lunch if you  _swear_ never to harass another student ever again. Got it?”

It was hard to take him seriously when he stabbed his fork in the air, right at Levi’s direction. 

“Got it, Mr. Jaeger.”

Who was he to turn down Eren’s cooking?

“…Mr. Jaeger.”

“Yes, Levi?”

Eren could hear the mumbled ‘thanks,’ but it was enough for him to smile dazzlingly at Levi. And that dazzling smile was enough to make Rose Private School’s Number One Delinquent’s heart skip a beat.

(Levi rubbed his chest, wondering if  _that_ was normal for someone his age.)

 **——-**  

It was a miracle, really. They’d gone three whole weeks without Levi propositioning Eren for sex. It gave the teacher hope: hope that Levi was past that and had realized there was no such future for them. If anything, Levi was being good.

He hadn’t heard any complaints from other teachers - because for whatever reason, all of the staff went to Eren whenever Levi caused problems - or from students. 

Well, now that Eren thought about it, everyone went to him when they had problems with Levi. Even the principal.

But everything was quiet. Levi was being a model student.

Maybe his cooking had secret magical powers that he didn’t know about?  _Nah_ , Eren thought with a grin, humming to himself as he gathered his papers up.

“You seem to be in a good mood, Mr. Jaeger.”

Eren nearly dropped his papers, his heart racing. “Oh my god, Levi, don’t scare me like that!”

As if his thoughts somehow summoned his devilish student, there was Levi leaning against the door frame, the sleeves of his uniform rolled up and Eren’s heart raced in a different way. He quickly averted his gaze to fix the disturbed stack of papers. 

“…You called me ‘Levi.’”

“Pardon?”

“You didn’t say Mr. Ackerman. You said Levi.”

“Did I?” Eren shrugged, stuffing his papers into the box on his desk. He had papers to grade today. So much for catching up on Walking Dea—, “Uh, Mr. Ackerman..?”

When had Levi invaded Eren’s personal space, he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that, as soon as Eren lifted his gaze, there was Levi. Right in front of him. A little too close. Close enough that he could smell spice and musk from his student and why was Eren sniffing his student? 

And why was Levi looking at him so intently?

Blinking, Levi grabbed the box of papers from Eren’s desk, “I’ll carry these for you.”

“Uh,” was Eren’s unintelligent reply as Levi turned around and headed for the door. He finally managed to compose himself quickly enough to grab his jacket and bag. “W-Wait! You don’t have to. I can carry those just fine.”

Levi shrugged.

With a defeated sigh, Eren fell in-step next to Levi. “Thanks.”

The walk to Eren’s car wasn’t as awkward as he thought it would be. Perhaps it was because they were used to spending lunch eating together, most of the time in silence, but Eren found he didn’t mind Levi’s company. It was comforting, and he knew that thought alone was dangerous. Comforting could become something more. Comforting could turn complicated.

But Levi was stubborn.

Thankfully, so was Eren. Before either of them knew it, they were at his car and he was hitting the unlock button of his remote.

“What… is your favorite color, Mr. Jaeger?”

An eyebrow quirked. “Green.”

Levi nodded as if that made sense, dumping the box of papers into the back seat of Eren’s car. 

“See you tomorrow.”

Eren watched him leave, not making any sense of Levi’s random questions or strange behavior. 

But he couldn’t help but think how endearing it all had been; Levi helping him carry his stuff, the awkward way he asked his question, the awkward way he’d nodded before stiffly walking off. 

It wasn’t until Eren was stopped at a red light did he bang his forehead against the steering wheel, realizing he’d thought Levi was  _endearing_ of all things.


End file.
